Cálida Navidad
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: Era una Navidad exacta y completamente igual a las anteriores entonces ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía distinta a las demás? El simple hecho de tener una historia frente a la chimenea junto a tu familia, puede cambiar mucho las cosas. -Tus padres tampoco la tuvieron fácil en su primera navidad- pocas palabras que dejan mucho que desear y esperar...


Ohayou! que tal están hoy en este lindo día de navidad? yo espero que bien ^^ supongo que no es nada necesario aclarar que este Shot es por navidad (Lillith: baka) URUSE! ¬¬"

mmmm veamos no tengo ninguna inspiración especifica solo que sí les voy a pedir que escuchen está canción

"http - : - / - /www. - youtube. - com/ - watch? - v=-nL4sCTr - 6Zc" como Soundtrack ^^ solo quiten los (- )

y ya no los entretengó más y los dejo disfrutar!

* * *

Cálida Navidad

Simplemente comenzó a vagar por las heladas calles, viendo como las personas compraban regalos por montones, algunos padres cargaban a sus hijos, los cuales llevaban un vaso de chocolate caliente entre manos. Suspiro liberando vapor de su boca debido a la baja temperatura en esos momentos, saco las manos de sus bolsas y soplo sobre ellas, acto seguido se auto abrazo tratando de entrar en calor. Había estado parada en un mismo lugar tanto tiempo que toda ella comenzaba a enfriarse, estaba congelada y molesta, por haberlo esperado más de dos horas y que él nunca llegara, ni un mensaje le había llegado simplemente se sentía molesta, siguió caminando hasta detenerse en un puesto ambulante para comprar un chocolate caliente, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque un mensaje la hizo regresar a su hogar. Ya estaba harta de ese clima, solo quería calentar así que decidió hacer caso a aquella indicación.

-¡Ya llegue!- Cierra la puerta recargándose en esta, con tal de no sacar sus manos de la chamarra -¡Tía Bubbles llegue!- Se adentra a la cocina descubriendo a la rubia mujer que se había cargo de ella desde hacía diez años, sonriendo cálidamente al notar que la misma hacia una olla enorme de chocolate caliente

-Bienvenida Sora- Deja un momento la olla para darse la vuelta y dejar que la joven pelirroja se acercara para deleitarse con su aroma -¿Qué tal?- Solo asiente relamiéndose –Sora, si no has pasado demasiado frío ¿Podrías salir con Bunny a la tienda por más chocolate?- Tras pensarlo un corto momento asiente yendo a su habitación y tomar sus guantes, al bajar se encuentra a la susodicha esperándola.

-Sora ¿Te fue bien con Blood?- La chica desvía la mirada seria -¿Sora?-

-Nunca llego, estuve esperándolo por más de dos horas y no llegó… ni siquiera me mandó un mensaje- Nuevamente reviso su bandeja de entrada esperanzada de hallar algo –Nada, ni un solo mensaje de Blood-

-Seguro ya te lo mandara- Le da esperanza su prima sonriendo sinceramente. Terminada esa corta plática llegaron a la tienda comprando lo requerido y regresando, un poco más rápido si se me permite aclarar, la temperatura era cada vez más baja –Llegamos- Toma dirección a la cocina donde se hallaba su madre.

Sin prestar atención a lo que comenzó a ocurrir en su alrededor la pelirroja tomo rumbo a su habitación, sin ánimos de abrir sus negras cortinas, simplemente decidió tumbarse en su amplia cama alcanzando sus audífonos para desconectarse un momento del mundo, hasta que sono el tono de llamada.

-¿Bueno?… Brian que sorpresa… sí nunca llegó… ¡¿Qué salió?!- Se pone en pie hecha una furia –Y no es ni para avisarme… sí mira dijo lo mismo la vez pasada y antepasada… pues yo no estoy para soportarle sus "compromisos salidos de la nada" por qué el bien sabe que no es así- Cuelga poniendo los audífonos y realizando lo que antes había iniciado escuchar música, ahora mucho más molesta de lo que había estado hace unos momentos. Cerró los ojos escapando de la realidad, quedándose así dormida sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que había decidido recostarse, no quiso abrir los ojos pues tenía frío y demasiado, jalo las colchas para así poder taparse, pero el frío continuaba, metió la cabeza en las colchas pero ni así se iba el frío, fue entonces cuando decidió abrir los ojos solo para comprobar que su ventana estaba abierta ¿Cómo si ella la había dejado cerrada?

-¡Benigno!- Llama hecha una furia al momento que se para cerrar la ventana y llevarse el susto de su vida

-¿Dime?- Sale por debajo de la cama el pelinegro provocando que la chica pegue un grito y un brinco de nuevo a su cama –Jaja deberías ver tu cara Sora- Ella molesta lo golpea con el cojín cerrando finalmente la ventana

-¿Qué quieres? Y lo que es más ¿Quién te dejo entrar a mi cuarto?-

-La puerta- Responde cínicamente sentándose a un lado de la chica -¿Te fue bien con tu novio?- Rueda los ojos dejándose caer en la cama con un largo y pesado suspiro -¿Tan mal?- Toma lugar en el suelo para quedar cerca de su rostro

-No llegó- Suspira –Me dejo dos horas esperando y no llego- Posa sus brazos bajo su cabeza –Hablando de eso ¿Le dijiste a tus padres?- La pregunta tenso al instante el muchacho

-¿Qué cosa?- Nervioso, sudando y sin escapatoria alguna se puso en pie

-Ah no les has dicho- El tono de maldad y malicia se pudo distinguir al instante, haciéndole saber al azabache que no les esperaba nada bueno –_Tonto_- Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de ver a la chica salir corriendo de la habitación, yendo escaleras abajo –Tío Butch-

-Sora ¿Qué sucede?- Alborota el cabello de la joven quien sonreía maliciosamente

-¿Sí te comento Benigno que visito a Blood en la sala del consejo?- Y antes de que el primogénito del antiguo RRB pudiese salvar su pellejo su "querida" prima lo acaba de lanzar por la borda, obteniendo un sonoro y enfurecido "¡¿Qué?!" por parte de su padre, sin olvidar las miradas amenazantes que le proporcionaba su madre.

-¿Qué hiciste Benigno?- Dejando de lado a la mayor de sus sobrinos dirigió su ira a su hijo

-Emmm… digamos que…- Miro nervioso a los lados buscando algo con lo cual excusarse –Les hice una pequeña broma en el vestidor… -Traga seco- De las chicas…-

-Tu problema Butch- Sentencia la oji-verde dándose la vuelta tranquila, sin darse cuenta de que la Oji-cereza se moría de la risa internamente –Anda Sora Bubbles está sirviendo el chocolate-

-¡Viva chocolate!- Puede tener dieciséis años de edad o más, pero sus cambios de actitud son lo que la caracterizan como Sora Him, la segunda hija de Blossom y Brick. Sin darse cuenta topa con un mueble casi tirando una hermosa bailarina de porcelana que había en él, hipnotizada con sus detalles dejo de lado su taza fijando sus ojos en aquella pieza –Tía Bubbles… ¿Qué es esto?- La rubia lo mira de lejos sonriendo, acercándose a ella y tomando dicha figura en sus manos -¿Tía?-

-Es un regalo que le dio tu padre a Blossom la primera navidad que pasaron juntos- Ante sus palabras los ojos de la chica brillaron sin comparación alguna -¿Recuerdas Butter?- La azabache sonríe nostálgicamente

-Fue una época tan inolvidable-

-¿Por qué?- Luego de la reprimenda de su padre Benigno junto con sus primos miraron curiosos a los mayores, a lo que la rubia sonríe junto a Boomer que ponía en su lugar nuevamente la figura

*******Flash Back*******

**(Blossom's POV)**

Ya había pasado un año desde que el profesor dejo de estar bajo el control de ÉL, y había aceptado por fin que las chicas y yo tuviésemos una relación con los RRB… bueno debería corregirme ya que ahora soy yo la que recibe constante vigilancia, a pesar de haber pasado un año el profesor seguí insistiendo con lo mismo.

-No Blossy cariño nada, te vas a quedar aquí dónde puede vigilarte mejor- Iniciaba de nuevo el cuento –Puede que acepte tu relación con Brick, pero no significa que permitiré que pases las veinticuatro horas del día con él, capaz que solo quiere más niños…-

-¡PROFESOR!- Roja de la vergüenza como últimamente me sucedía cuando el profesor iniciaba con sus sermones, han pasado tan solo veintiséis días desde que nacieron mis hijos y el profesor insiste en que me quede encerrada para darle atención máxima a los pequeños que iluminaron mi existencia -¡DEJE DE DECIR SEMEJANTES TONTERÍAS POR FAVOR!- Aunque yo lo comprendía y sabía lo que era para él tener que vivir con el "pesar" de que su hija mayor con ahora dieciocho años de edad ahora era madre de dos pequeños –Mire… comprendo que es ¿Doloroso? _Espero que no_ lo que pasó pero… yo sigo siendo su hija ¿Está bien?- Sonreí sinceramente recibiendo un cálido abrazo del hombre al que más quería en todo el mundo "Mi padre"

-Sí tienes razón de eso Bloss, lo lamento- Me abrazo nuevamente solo que ahora más calmado

-¡Llegamos!- Escuche a Bubbles en la puerta y no dude en ir hacia ella, claro que con ella venían Boomer y Butch.

-Bienvenidos- Les sonrío dulcemente ayudándole a mi hermanita con las bolsas -¿Qué tal el exterior?- El azabache río ante mi comentario recibiendo un golpe por parte de Buttercup

-Frío- Responde el rubio luego de ir a saludar al profesor –Pero tranquilo casi no hay nadie afuera

-Claro que no Boom ¿Quién querría salir con este frío?- Carraspeé la garganta ganándome su atención

-Yo quiero salir Bubbles- Libero un ligero "Lo siento" mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, vaya que a veces realmente ni ella misma sabía dónde estaba parada –Tranquila, estoy segura que cuando cumplan un año el profesor me liberará de mi cautiverio ¡Verdad!- Más que una pregunta, lo había hecho sonar como una orden, no esperaba una respuesta pero sabía que me había escuchado.

-Bueno será mejor empezar a cocinar, la cena de navidad no se hace sola ¿Cierto?- Me iba a ir con ellos a la cocina, en cambio subí a mi habitación dónde se hallaban mis pequeños, misteriosamente callados; cosa que me altero un poco y me hizo entrar de golpe a la habitación descubriendo el significado de su silencio

-_Brick_- Me regresa la mirada con sus ojos carmesí que tanto me gustan -¿Qué haces aquí arriba? Ahí una puerta allá abajo-

-Lo sé… pero pasando por aquí los escuche y me colé para verlos- Si en el pasado me hubieran dicho que Brick Him, líder de los RRB es incapaz de verse paternal con un par de bebés les hubiera dado la razón, pero justo ahora, viéndolo jugar con sus hijos les diría que se equivocan, que él puede ser tan blando como el algodón si se lo propone -¿No vas a ayudar con la cena?-

-Ayudaría pero no puedo- Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro escuchando débilmente un "¿Por qué?" a lo que sonreí cerrando los ojos –Porque quiero quedarme a cuidarlos- El sentir sus brazos rodeándome era lo más cálido que pudiera desear en esos momentos –Además de que no tengo ánimos de cocinar-

-¿Ni siquiera porque yo voy a comer?- Siento un leve besó en mi mejilla subiendo el color de estás -¿Ni siquiera porque voy a comer yo Blossy?-

-No, ni por eso- Me siento en mi cama, acto que imito y sujeto mi mano -¿Brick?-

-…- Me extraño esa reacción por lo general me hubiese respondido al instante pero nada –Será mejor que vaya a la puerta de abajo si no quiero ser corrido de tu casa durante dos meses- Besó mi frente antes de ir a la ventana y salir por ella, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? El nunca actúa así, regrese mi vista a la cuna doble frente a mí y sonreí al ver como mi pequeña elevaba los brazos.

-¿Sucede algo malo Sora?- La tome en brazos viéndola completamente alejada de lo que estaba por ocurrir en unas horas –Seguro papá tiene una sorpresa para ustedes-

**(Brick's POV)**

¡Diablos! Ahora ya no puedo estar cerca de Blossom porque ¡¿Simplemente no sé qué decirle?! Pues sí que estoy jodiendo, ¿Qué tal difícil es decirle a tu novia que la quieres? Aparentemente para mí demasiado. Una vez que salí de su cuarto pude escuchar muy claro sus palabras "Seguro que papá tiene una sorpresa para ustedes" sonreí de medio lado al escuchar sus palabras, dirigiéndome a la puerta principal y no precisamente para entrar.

-¿Brick?- Medio cerró la puerta tras de sí Butch saliendo para hablar conmigo -¿_Qué haces aquí no ibas a estar "buscándolo"_?-

-Sí a eso iba pero…- Antes de seguir termino por mí –Sí me detuve a verlos, y quiero pedirte un favor- Asiente –Si Bloss por cualquier cosa pregunta por mí díganle que fui por sidra, pase lo que pase díganle eso no creo tardar demasiado- No le di la más mínima oportunidad de contestarme cuando ya había salido disparado al cielo, rumbo a la ciudad.

Al llegar ahí me sorprendió demasiado no ver a las típicas parejitas que siempre había por esta época, casi pareciera que todos se refugiaban en las tiendas por el frío mortal que hacía, y para ser sinceros vaya que hacía frio pero claro, este vientecito no es nada para mí. Me centre en mí objetivo y comencé a buscar tiendas de relojería y adornos.

-¿Busca algo específico joven?- Me gira a la señora que llamo mi atención

-Busco uno así- Muestro una pequeña foto, y recibo una mirada confundida por parte de la señora

-Mmmm déjeme ver- Oficial es oficial, cuando una mujer busca algo, busca hasta dónde no debería buscar, llevo más de dos horas esperando que me de algún resultado y sigue abriendo cajones, vitrinas, cajas, bolsas, de todo solo para buscar un pequeño objeto. Después de avisarle que ya volvía y salir por un chocolate caliente, buscar tiendas dónde vendiera figuras regrese solo para ver que seguía buscando, di media vuelta y seguí vagando por un rato más. Recorrí el centro comercial de arriba abajo mínimo unas treinta veces hasta detenerme en una tienda y ahí comprar lo segundo que quería para esos momentos, realizada mi tarea opte por tomar la palabra de Bloss, pero antes regresaría a la tienda inicial. –Aquí lo tiene joven… la-lamento la tardanza pero estaba metido en una caja completamente distinta-

-Sí no se preocupe- Pago y salgo de la tienda, buscando simplemente con la mirada tiendas de bebés hasta que una gran interrogante llego a mi cabeza… ¡¿Qué mierda se le regala a unos mellizos con apenas veintiséis días de nacidos?! Supongo que era momento de llamar a Boomer, están marica que seguro sabrá que responderme -¿Boomer?… Ah Bubbles pásame al marica de mi herma… ok, ok no es marica _"Realmente lo es"_- Estuve colgado cerca de cinco minutos al teléfono en lo que el pequeño enano salía del baño –Boomer necesito tu ayuda pequeño marica… sí lo olvide primero era el insulto y luego la ayuda…- Realmente no quería escuchar sus quejidos de nena pero tenía que si quería su ayuda –Tú que eres tan princesa- Trague seco incluyendo mi preciado orgullo -¿Q-qué le regalarías a unos mellizos?- Sabía a la perfección que se botaría a carcajadas incluyendo a Butch, ya me la pagarían ese par cuando regresara -¡Sí pedazo de animal…_ es p-para mis hijos_!- ¡Mierda! Mi orgullo ya fue pisoteado dos veces ¡En el mismo día! Ese par de idiotas me las pagarían después –Vale gracias, ¡Hey nena!… Prepárense para cuando regrese porque tú y el gay sufrirán que me aburra de verlos llorar piedad- Colgué antes de querer escuchar una sola queja por parte de ambos ahora tenía algo más que hacer.

-¡Hey Brick!- Raro, raro hasta el fondo, y lo más raro era que la voz que me llamó venía de una mujer, me gira para descubrir quién me había invocado, vaya sorpresa la mía al notar que era… alguien desconocido para mí -¿No me recuerdas cierto?- Arqueé una ceja –Neri, Neri Ryosaka- Un chasquido y un señalamiento –Ni idea ¿Verdad?- Neri… Neri… ese nombre me sonaba pero de dónde…

-¡Claro la amiga de Bloss!- Suspira liberando una risa

-Por un momento creí que lo habías olvidado, como la mayor parte de las cosas que no son Blossom- Estoy cien por ciento seguros de que lo último lo dijo con maldad -¿Compras navideñas?- Un "algo así" era lo que iba a responder pero hablo antes de permitírmelo -¡Oye! ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Aprovechando que estás de buen humor y que Blossom ha disminuido el demonio que vive en ti- ¡¿Demonio?! – ¿Podrías darle esto a Bloss? Escuche de Bubbles que tuvieron mellizos- Tome extrañado la bolsa y luego la mire a ella arqueando una ceja –Y también dile que no podré ir, pasaré la navidad con mi familia- Así como llego, así como se fue

-Ahora veo por qué olvido los nombres y rostros- Reanudo mi marcha llegando a la tienda de bebés más cercana, ¡Suerte! Está casi vacía y por extraño que paresa había un chico en el mostrador… ignoremos lo que dijo Boomer… espera ¿Qué me había dicho? Que importa llevemos juguetes y ropa por montón. Al pagar el chico me da una pequeña caja, extraño al abrirla había dos cadenas de oro.

-Mi hermana dijo que tu novia tiene mellizos- ¿Hermana? Este tío ¿Quién será? –Neri, mi hermana- Ya recuerdo

-Gracias- Salgo topándome con las campanadas del reloj, mierda si no me doy prisa no comeré nada, llego a una ventana solo para salir volando, no le veo necesidad de luchar por pedir un taxi cuando puedes volar

**(Blossom's POV)**

Ya habían pasado horas, HORAS, desde que Brick dijo que iría por sidra, ¿Pues adónde fue por sidra? ¿Hasta Italia, Francia, Noruega? Ya me había empezado a preocupar y luego con eso de que el profesor no me dejaba salir por nada del mundo peor, solo estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la sala, mientras mis hermanas jugaban con mis hijos, claro que Butch y Boomer también lo hacían pero no quitaba mi preocupación.

-Tranquila hija, ya…-

-¡Por favor voy rápido y regreso!- Un intento más que se va a la basura, y la puerta sonó ¡¿Brick?!

-Vaya, que te tomaste tu tiempo para salir- ¡Sí era él!

-Lo siento pero no había cerca- Rasca nervioso su nuca mostrando la caja con varias botellas… espera, nervioso ¿Desde cuándo Brick Him se pone nervioso? Y ahora es mi turno de atacarlo –Bloss…-

-¡Solo era sidra no era necesario tardarse tanto!- Bien creo que ya estoy exagerando

-¿Perdón? Supuse que no querrías cualquier sidra y fui a Italia por él- Lo hizo, el grandísimo cabeza dura de mi novio lo hizo, fue al otro lado del mundo por sidra, un carraspeo se hizo notar y me gire a verlo extrañada –Aunque por otro lado- Saca una caja un poco grande dejándola en mis manos –Feliz navidad Blossy- Siento el calor de su besó mirando curiosa la caja, ¿Abrirla o no abrirla?… Qué más da, la abro encontrando en ella la figura de una bailarina… ¡En cerámica! Miró cada detalle de está perdiéndome en su magnificencia –Blossom Utonio…- Me llamó por mí… -¿Te casarías conmigo?- Hubiese hecho pedazos la bailarina de no ser por Bubbles que la sujeto al momento que yo la solté. Yo casarme con Brick… ahora puedo morir feliz y revivir.

-_Sí…_- Inaudible para oídos normales, pero para los oídos súper desarrollados de Brick era completamente claro -¡Acepto!- Típico, el chico de tus sueños te pide matrimonio y tú solo sonríes como tonta mientras admiras el… ¡O por dios es un anillo de plata con una piedra de topacio! -¡Acepto!- Y lo más razonable que pude haber hecho fue lanzarme a su cuello sin importarme lo que pudiese romper en el proceso, solo quería abrazarlo hasta quitarle el aire. A él, el hombre que podía hacer que reorganizara mis prioridades con el simple hecho de lanzarme una de sus penetrantes miradas carmesí.

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

-Ow que lindo- Exclama la pelirroja sentada en medio de sus primos rubios -¿Papá le dio la muñeca antes de pedirle matrimonio?-

-Exacto, luego de eso le entrego los collares que le habían dado y el profesor fue quien talló las iniciales- Afirma Butch señalando el collar que la chica sujetaba desde hacía unos momentos –El tuyo es una "S" y el de tú hermano una "B"-

-Al parecer realmente se esmeró para darnos algo lindo ¿No?-

-Jeje eso explica por qué eres inmune al frío- Ríe divertido Benny secundado por Benigno

-Jaja, les recuerdo sigo siendo mayor que ambos- Ante sus palabras los dos callaron bajando la mirada –Se ve que esa navidad fue linda para mamá y papá-

-Lo fue- Responde Boomer antes de pararse para atender la puerta -¡Sora, es para ti!- La susodicha se para, llegando aún lado de su tío y cambiar su expresión al instante

-Ah Blood- Desvía la mirada -¿Qué sucede?-

-Sora, enserio perdona por haberte dejado plantada así intente mandarte mensaje pero…-

-No… no pongas excusas por favor Blood, solo dí que no quisiste y ya- Se da media vuelta para entrar pero es detenida del brazo -¿Blood?-

-Lo lamento, debí haber previsto que no saldrían mensajes desde el avión-

-Espera dijiste… ¿Avión?- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a ella se hallaba una pequeña carta, la cual leyó con extrañeza –No entiendo ¿Qué es es…?-

-Di-dijiste que querías una ¿No?- El rubor en sus mejillas fue algo que el chico no logro ocultar, encantando a la joven que orgullosamente se hace llamar "su novia"

-Eso dije pero, no me refería a que fueras a Francia por una, las muñecas francesas son caras y ¡No me gusta que gastes en mí lo sabes bien!-

-Sora, sí es por ti no me importa quedar en banca rota- Ahora era ella la sonrojada, ciertamente aún no se acostumbraba y dudaba a acostumbrarse a que su novio la tomara de la barbilla obligándola a verlo, a ver esos ojos penetrantes ojos cobrizo como su cabello

-B-b… ¡Baka!- Grita dándose la vuelta para que ese no vea su rostro rojo como su cabello –D-date prisa y entra, ya vamos a cenar- Se gira a verlo sintiendo su mano entrelazarse con la de él, antes de recibir un dulce besó por pare suya

-Feliz navidad Sora-

-Feliz navidad Blood _"Feliz navidad mamá, papá dónde quiera que estén"_- Sonríe adentrándose al hogar de sus tíos junto al chico que más quería en toda la tierra. Apenas entra puede escuchar a sus primos hacer bromas con su novio, al igual que con sus tíos, quizás sus padres estén perdidos… pero era feliz teniendo a sus tíos y sus primos.

* * *

w y eso sería todo, ya les dí yo de regalo de navidad mi shot (Lillith: es un asco) URUSE! ¬¬" espero haya sido de su agrado y no pido más que solo un pequeño reviwe diciendome que les parecio *.* a verdad que es poquito?


End file.
